None of Your Business
is the twelfth episode of the thirteenth season and the 281st overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Maggie gets a surprise visit from her mother at the hospital. Bailey has to make a difficult decision when one of the attendings refuses to work with Eliza, and Stephanie gets caught up in Owen and Amelia's personal drama. Full Summary Maggie and Meredith are in Meredith's room to talk to Alex. Meredith points out he could have called or texted her. Maggie says they thought he took the plea. He says he did, leading to Maggie thinking he's on the run. Alex says he went to the D.A. In the D.A.'s office, Alex is told his lawyer has to be present. They'll wait for her to arrive. When the D.A. asks what this is about, Andrew busts in. He announces he's dropping the charges. He's told he can't, because they are the state's charges to drop. Andrew says if they put him on the stand, he'll say they had a fight that he started. He only let it get this far out of pride. Kirby asks Andrew if Alex threatened him, but Andrew denies this. Kirby says this is a slam dunk, but Andrew apologizes for wasting his time and leaves. Maggie and Meredith wonder why Andrew called off the trial. Alex has no clue. Alex follows DeLuca out into the hallway, but Andrew runs off. The next morning, Catherine and Bailey enter the hospital together. Bailey's telling her about how all the attendings ignored her meeting to send a message. Catherine knows Bailey's handling this, but she wants Bailey to know that she is Bailey's dragon, whom Bailey can unleash if she wishes to. She walks off and Bailey says she's a dragon, too. Richard catches up with Catherine and gives her a kiss. She took an early flight to avoid an upcoming storm and she changed her schedule around. Catherine asks about Minnick. Richard says things are good. He leaves. On their way to the OR board, Stephanie's talking to Meredith about her patient's test results. The CT showed no gallstones, but Meredith says a CT can miss them. Eliza puts a star on the board next to Meredith's lap chole and tells them that the next step is an ultrasound then. Eliza tells Meredith that her surgery is the first that she's chosen to teach in today. Meredith says no. Eliza asks what the excuse is this time. Meredith says there is no excuse, just no. Arizona checks with Jackson if there's any follow-up to last night. He hasn't heard. Arizona says Minnick wasn't fired since she saw her car today. Maggie comes over and brings up Alex. Arizona and Maggie update Jackson, but no one knows why Andrew dropped the charges. Maggie asks about last night. Jackson says they don't know where Owen stands, and they can ask Riggs right after he's done talking to her mother. Maggie is confused. Her mother is in Hawaii, so how could Riggs be talking to her? Arizona says she met her at the coffee cart. She was nice. Maggie says they're not making sense. Jackson tells her her mother is here and points her to the waiting area of the lobby, where her mother and Riggs are chatting. Maggie walks up to them and her mother gives her a hug. Maggie asks if she's okay, which her mother doesn't deem a good welcome. She asks Maggie to introduce her to her friends, except for Arizona as they already met. She tells Arizona to call her Diane. Diane gestures to Jackson and asks her daughter if he's the one that she likes. Maggie's embarrassed and tells everyone to go. She's surprised to find out that her mother has an appointment with Jackson this afternoon. Maggie doesn't understand why her mother would want plastic surgery. She might want to have a few things spruced up. Besides, Maggie told her that Jackson is the best. Jackson says she's right about that and leaves. Maggie wonders why her mother didn't tell her when they spoke two days ago. Diane didn't want Maggie to try and talk her out of it. Diane asks for a tour, but Maggie has surgery. Diane says that's okay. She brought a book. Maggie takes her to a lounge. In the ER, Owen asks a visibly exhausted Jo what they got. She only knows there's a patient in trauma 1. Since she's been working 30-something hours, he tells her to go home. The doors to the trauma room open, revealing a woman wrapped in razor wire. The woman's unconscious. Andrew shares a brief look with Jo before the doors close. Meredith enters Bailey's office. Bailey informs Meredith that she gave her lap chole to Dr. Lawson because of what she pulled with Eliza. Eliza is the residency director and she doesn't need permission to teach. Bailey needs Meredith to get in line, but Meredith says she won't because she doesn't agree with this. Bailey pushed Richard aside for no reason and that's unfair. Meredith says she, like many others, won't let Minnick into her OR. Bailey then announces she's suspended, effective immediately. Meredith leaves the office. Stephanie passes Ben in a hallway and tells him that Bailey took out Grey. Winter is coming. April overheard the message. In the trauma room, Owen and Andrew are still working on the razor wire patient, who's hypothermic. Andrew cuts himself as he tries to cut through the wire. Owen asks to call maintenance for wire cutters and heavier gloves. Richard's talking to Annie's neighbor Grace, who found Annie wrapped in the razor wire. Grace says Annie and her husband never said hi. They build a wall when they moved in and blocked out any gesture to welcome them to the neighborhood. Annie's husband died a while ago, and Grace only ever sees Annie when she gets her newspaper at 6:30 sharp, every morning. Yesterday, the paper sat there for hours and when she finally peeked over the wall, she saw Annie tangled in the razor wire. Richard says she'd be dead if Grace hadn't found her. Owen's looking at Annie's compromised leg. She's in danger of losing it because of vascular damage. He asks for a cardio consult. Annie starts to wake up. She starts shaking out of panic. Ben finds Bailey and tells her that the rumor mill says that Meredith's suspended. Bailey says she did that to herself. He asks about Alex. Bailey thinks he's in jail. Ben tells her the charges got dropped. Bailey notices he's smiling. He admits he told DeLuca to do so after he found out that Alex was going to take the plea. Bailey wonders why. Ben says he did it for Jo. It takes a while for Bailey to understand why. Annie keeps fighting off the doctors. Outside the room, Richard tells Arizona and Jackson how Annie fell off a ladder and got entangled in the wire. With every movement, Annie's injuring herself more. April comes over and says that Bailey took out Grey. Richard concludes she's sending a message by suspending the person they all thought Bailey would never dare to take on. Grey is the biggest power hitter. Owen says Annie's gonna tear herself to shreds. Annie doesn't hear their words, so Owen leans on her and presses her down to get her to calm down. She does so after a while, but by then, Owen has several lacerations on his arms and he's tangled in the wire as well. Andrew starts cutting. Meredith comes home as Alex is about to go home. She tells him she got suspended. He's on his way to see Bailey to get his job back. He wants to say something to Bailey about her suspensions, but she tells him to focus on his job since it's been too long since he operated. April and Catherine are looking at scans of a patient with an intraperitoneal bladder rupture. April's glad that Catherine's here because she thinks Catherine's here to put a halt to the Richard, Bailey, and Eliza stuff. Catherine says it's not her business, nor is it April's. Maggie gets on an elevator with Nathan. He's on his way to Annie. Maggie wanted to apologize for her mother, but Nathan found her to be a hoot. Maggie wants to find Richard so she can prepare him for or warn him about her mother. She has to introduce them, but she starts rambling about how that could possibly go wrong. Nathan tells her they'll be okay because she's their kid. Maggie finds Richard, but she's too late. He's already talking to her mother. They are having a good time. Maggie says she came to take her mother to her appointment. Richard starts leaving and Diane says she'll see him at 8. Once he's gone, Diane says they're going to dinner with Richard. Diane says Richard's as nice as Maggie said. They walk off to get to the appointment. Bailey's meeting with Alex. She will need his court papers for his file. He can start back as soon as she has those. She needs him to promise that he's the Alex Karev who heals little children, not the one who beats people up. He assures her he's got his head all straightened out. He just wants to work. He promises her. She tells him not to scare her like that again. Alex brings up Meredith's suspension and questions where that decision came from. She tells him to go before she changes her mind about giving him his job back. Maggie stalls in the exam room and reminds Jackson that he swore an oath to give sound medical counsel to women who are already beautiful. Diane says she wants to feel beautiful naked as well. She tells Maggie to go. Maggie leaves. Jackson says he agrees with Maggie, so he wants to start with a conversation to find out what she wants. Diane says she always taught her daughter to find the smartest person in the room, and if they're not smarter than you, to find another room. Her doctor at home is not the best, which is why she came to him. Diane opens her blouse and shows him the rash on her breast she wants to get rid of. He takes a look, but he appears to be worried. Owen and Nathan are scrubbing in. Nathan's mostly gonna do vascular repair while Owen will concern himself with the right leg. Nathan asks if Amelia got suspended as well. Owen says she's just taking a leave. Nathan asks if everything's alright. Owen says no. Amelia left him and work. Nathan asks what he's gonna do. Andrew informs them Annie's ready. Owen says he's tried, but Amelia won't talk to him. He then notices he's bleeding again, so he calls for DeLuca. Eliza's working on the board as Arizona passes by. She's surprised to find that her surgery's been moved to another OR. Arizona asks if she turns the place against her everywhere she goes. Eliza says people don't like change. Arizona says people like people. First, Eliza ousts Webber and then she gets Meredith suspended. She's not making any friends. Eliza says she didn't come here for that. Eliza finds Bailey and tells her no more suspensions. It's making her job even more difficult than it already is. While the residents are happy, the attendings aren't. If she's seen as the person who tanked Meredith Grey, that's not gonna be good for the program. Eliza has to win people over, and she can't do that with Bailey suspending people. April, Catherine, and Stephanie are doing the bladder repair. Catherine allows Stephanie to try the repair technique, surprising. Catherine states she's employing Minnick's technique because she is the residency director. April asks Catherine if she's really okay with all this. Catherine tells her to let it go. Maggie joins Owen and Nathan to work on Annie's arm. Annie's gonna lose her leg. Owen's talking DeLuca through stitching up the lacerations in the right order, since he can't work with his own wounds. Maggie asks Andrew why he let Alex off the hook. Andrew doesn't want to talk about it. Nathan wonders what this lady has to hide. Owen thinks maybe she's just stubborn and locked herself away. Nathan gets ready to amputate the leg. Jackson returns to Diane with bad news. The initial biopsy shows inflammatory breast cancer. Diane doesn't understand as there are no lumps. Jackson says it's an aggressive form that presents as external skin reactions more often than lumps. Jackson says she needs a full workup, after which they'll discuss her options. He knows oncologists in Hawaii and he's happy to travel to her for her surgery, because she's Maggie's mother. Jackson asks if she'd like him to go get Maggie, but Diane decides to tell Maggie tonight. Diane asks Jackson to help her tell Maggie, who's gonna have a million questions. He will. April catches up with Catherine and apologizes for earlier. Catherine says Bailey's the one she needs to apologize to. Richard doesn't need them to fight his battles, and what they did hurt the hospital. She should be embarrassed about what she did, not proud. Owen and Nathan are in Annie's room and deliver the bad news. Annie asks how they found her. Nathan says a neighbor called 911 and that the firefighters broke the gate down. Annie says she was taking the razor wire down, but she fell off the ladder into the whole mess of it. She and her husband didn't trust people because off all the bad stuff out there. The wall and cameras and locks made them feel safe. Them against the world. But then he died and it started to feel more like a prison. That's when she decided to take the wall down. She feels like an animal that chewed its leg off to get out of the trap. She finally got out. Andrew walks past Alex. Alex tells him he's sorry for hurting him. The misunderstanding got the wrong end of him overreacting. He's glad Andrew's okay. Andrew says he gave Alex every chance to say that for the past few months. Alex says he said it that night, but Andrew points out he only did that so he wouldn't tell the cops and because he was afraid he'd never see again. Afterwards, Alex never talked to him again even though they saw each other every day. If Alex has just treated him like a human being and talked to him, they could have avoided all this. Alex didn't think he would've listened. Andrew says he's a pretty good guy. Alex asks why he did it. Andrew says Jo has been through enough. She shouldn't have to live her life being scared. Alex says she'd say she can take care of herself. Andrew doesn't think she should have to. Maggie comes home. Meredith greets her and tells her that her mother's here. She folded laundry, put the kids to bed, and fed them all lasagna. She wouldn't mind if Diane moved in. She leaves to go binge watch TV. Diane calls for Maggie from the kitchen. Maggie's surprised to find Jackson setting the table. Diane says she invited Jackson to dinner. Maggie reminds her about their plans with Richard. Diane says she wanted to have a quiet dinner at home. Maggie agrees to that, but Diane notices she's upset. Maggie is upset. She embarrassed her with her friends and she blows Richard off like he doesn't mean anything. She can't just walk into her life and rearrange things without asking her. Diane asks when she became so selfish. Maggie reminds her she's the one who broke up their family and left for Hawaii without thinking about who she was hurting or leaving behind. Her mother's the selfish one. Jackson wants to interfere, but Diane tells him he should go. Maggie tells her mother she has no idea who she is anymore. Jackson leaves the house. Diane tells Maggie she's right. Maggie doesn't know who she is because she hasn't taken the time to try. The moment she left Maggie's father, it felt like she could finally breathe again. She's become the person she's always wanted to be. She's sorry Maggie doesn't like who she's become, but she does. She's done apologizing for that. Diane grabs her stuff. She's going back to her hotel. She has an early flight tomorrow. She tells Maggie she has a great life and asks her to call when she's ready to share it with her mother. Diane hugs Maggie, who's crying, and leaves. Bailey's working in her office when April comes in. Bailey wanted to see her. Bailey tells her it's obvious she supports Webber and she gets that. That's April's business. But Bailey has to make sure this hospital runs, and some people are making that very hard. So, it's tough decision time. Bailey closes the door. Arizona and Eliza walk next to each other in the parking lot. Eliza congratulates her on getting her way. She's pretty sure Bailey is now convinced that she isn't worth the trouble. Eliza says Arizona would be terrified if that happened, because then she'd have to face that she and Eliza getting together would be an option. They could actually be something. "So screw you," Eliza says as she walks off. Catherine's brushing her hair as Richard enters the bedroom. He asks her if his tie is too much. She says no. As she helps him putting it on, she says April couldn't shut up about Meredith getting suspended. Richard finds it outrageous. He asks what Catherine thinks. She thinks Bailey had to send a clear message. Catherine doesn't want to get into any further right now. Richard says they're in it. He then realizes she's on Bailey's side. As his phone buzzes, Catherine tells him not to ruin his dinner with this conversation. Richard checks his phone and says the dinner's cancelled, so they can talk about this now. Jo gets a visit from Stephanie and Leah, who have pizza, beer, and gossip. Jo lets them in and asks where Ben is. Stephanie says he's not to be trusted because of his marriage. Stephanie wants to have some sort of strategy session. The attendings didn't show up for Bailey's meeting, so Grey isn't the only one trying to get Minnick out. The attendings are obstructing their education. Karev will probably choose their side as well. Jo says he's in prison. Stephanie and Leah share a look. Jo asks what's going on. Maggie joins Meredith and Alex in bed with the lasagna. Maggie feels awful about the way she acted towards her mother. She was terrible. She loves her mother, but she was weird and nervous so she couldn't wait for her to go. Her lasagna's good, though. Alex and Meredith's phones buzz. They got an e-mail that says that April has been appointed Interim Head of General Surgery. Owen knocks on Stephanie's door. He wants to talk to Amelia, knowing she's there. He tells her it gets a little easier to stay inside every day she decides not to open the door. She's the only one who can open this door. He wants to be there for her. He then sees Stephanie standing down the hallway. He walks off and tells her to tell Amelia that he's done waiting. Stephanie enters her apartment and gives Amelia the pizza she brought. Jo's at Meredith's house where Alex opens the door. They're both surprised to see each other. They share a look and Jo hugs him and smiles. He hugs her back. When they let go, she walks off. Alex goes back inside and locks the door. Cast 13x12MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 13x12AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 13x12MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 13x12RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 13x12OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 13x12ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 13x12AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 13x12JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 13x12AmeliaShepherd.png|Amelia Shepherd 13x12JoWilson.png|Jo Wilson 13x12StephanieEdwards.png|Stephanie Edwards 13x12MaggiePierce.png|Maggie Pierce 13x12BenWarren.png|Ben Warren 13x12NathanRiggs.png|Nathan Riggs 13x12AndrewDeLuca.png|Andrew DeLuca 13x12CatherineAvery.png|Catherine Avery 13x12DianePierce.png|Diane Pierce 13x12LeahMurphy.png|Leah Murphy 13x12ElizaMinnick.png|Eliza Minnick 13x12Grace.png|Grace 13x12AnnieBanks.png|Annie Banks 13x12JohnKirby.png|John Kirby 13x12Assistant.png|Assistant Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Martin Henderson as Dr. Nathan Riggs *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca Guest Stars *Debbie Allen as Dr. Catherine Avery *LaTanya Richardson Jackson as Diane Pierce *Tessa Ferrer as Dr. Leah Murphy *Marika Dominczyk as Dr. Eliza Minnick *Elyse Mirto as Grace Co-Starring *Mary Wickliffe as Annie Banks *Jonathan Craig Williams as Mr. Kirby *Leigh Bush as Assistant Medical Notes Meredith's Patient *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Meredith Grey (general surgeon) **Dr. Lawson (general surgeon) **Stephanie Edwards (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Laparascopic cholecystectomy Meredith prepared to to a laparoscopic cholecystectomy on her patient, but Eliza said she wanted to be a part of the surgery. Meredith refused and when Bailey found out, she took Meredith off the case. Dr. Lawson took over. Diane Pierce *'Diagnosis:' **Inflammatory breast cancer *'Doctors:' **Jackson Avery (plastic surgeon) *'Treatment:' Diane came to the hospital to have a consult with Jackson. She had a rash that her doctor hadn't properly diagnosed, so she came to Jackson to get rid of it. He took a biopsy, which showed inflammatory breast cancer. He offered to refer her to local specialist and travel to her to operate on her. Annie Banks *'Diagnosis:' **Lacerations **Hypothermia **Gangrene *'Doctors:' **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **Nathan Riggs (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Maggie Pierce (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Andrew DeLuca (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Warm saline **Surgery **Below knee amputation Annie, 50, was trying to remove razor-wire from around her house when she fell in it, severely injuring herself. She was also hypothermic, so they transfused warm saline. They had to use wire cutters to remove the wire that was wrapped around her body. The wire had been wrapped around her leg for hours, cutting off blood flow and compromising the leg. When she woke up in the ER, she started to panic and move around, further injuring herself. Owen got her calmed down and they took her into surgery. She needed extensive vascular repair and her leg had to be amputated due to gangrene. She was stable and awake after surgery. April's Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Interperitoneal bladder rupture *'Doctors:' **Catherine Avery (urologist) **April Kepner (trauma surgeon) **Stephanie Edwards (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Bladder repair April had a patient with a ruptured bladder. Catherine came to work on the case. During the surgery, she used Minnick's technique to have Stephanie repair the bladder. Owen Hunt *'Diagnosis:' **Lacerations *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' **Bandaging Owen cut his arms on the razor wire while treating Annie. Arizona's Patient *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Arizona Robbins (fetal surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Fetoscopy Eliza moved Arizona's fetoscopy to a different OR. Music "Transformation" - David Gray "Little Pieces of You" - Ben Hartley Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song , originally sung by Salt-N-Pepa. *This episode scored 8.46 million viewers. *The prep dates for this episode were from November 4 to November 14, 2016. *Filming for this episode was scheduled from November 15 to November 29, 2016. *This is the first episode of the series where Jo Wilson narrates the voice over. *Caterina Scorsone has no lines in this episode. This is her 63rd appearance on Grey's Anatomy, surpassing her 62 total appearances on Private Practice. *A deleted scene shows Nathan stitching up Owen's arm while Owen talks about Amelia running away. Nathan then points out Owen did the same after the war and after his father died, and that there was always someone who dragged him out of hiding. Gallery Episode Stills 13x12-1.jpg 13x12-2.jpg 13x12-3.jpg 13x12-4.jpg 13x12-5.jpg 13x12-6.jpg 13x12-7.jpg 13x12-8.jpg 13x12-9.jpg 13x12-10.jpg 13x12-11.jpg 13x12-12.jpg 13x12-13.jpg Behind the Scenes 13x12BTS1.jpg 13x12BTS2.jpg 13x12BTS3.jpg 13x12BTS4.jpg Quotes :Stephanie: Bailey took out Grey. Winter is coming. ---- :Miranda: I will need your court papers, dismissal of charges, whatever. I'll need all that paperwork for your file. You can start back as soon as I have it. :Alex: Thank you. :Miranda: Promise me that you are the Alex Karev who heals small children, that you have left behind the Alex Karev who beats people up. :Alex: I've got my head on straight. I want my job back. I just want to work. :Miranda: Promise me. :Alex: I promise. :Miranda: Don't scare me like that again. ---- :Meredith: Hey. Where are you going? :Alex: To try to get my job back. Why are you home? :Meredith: Oh, I just lost mine. :Alex: What?! :Meredith: I threw down with Bailey over Richard's replacement, and she suspended me. :Alex: What the hell? :Meredith: I know. :Alex: I have a meeting with Bailey right now. I'm gonna tell her that's not cool. :Meredith: Don't say a thing. You just worry about getting your job back. Go cut open some little kids. It's been too long. :Alex: Are we both ever gonna work at the same time again? ---- :Meredith: Oh, I get a star? What did I do? Play nicely with others? :Eliza: The stars are the surgeries I've chosen to teach in today. Yours is first up, Dr. Grey. :Meredith: No. :Eliza: No? :Meredith: No. :Eliza: Okay, what is it? What's the excuse? The surgery too delicate, too dangerous? :Meredith: There is no excuse. Just no. ---- :Diane: But who is that? Is he the one you like? :Maggie: Mom! :Diane: What? Look at him. ---- :Annie: My husband and I, we didn't trust people. There's just so much bad stuff out there. Started with locks, alarms and cameras, and then the wall. It felt safe, you know, just him and me against the world. But then he died, and it just felt more like a prison. Every day, I'd get the paper, and I'd think about going farther. But I never could. So then I thought, "Start with the wall. Just take the stupid thing down." :Owen: I'm sorry. I'm sorry about your leg. :Annie: I feel like one of them animals that chewed its leg off to get out of a trap. But I got out. I finally got out. Thanks. ---- :Alex: I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry. It was a misunderstanding. You got the wrong end of me overreacting. I'm glad you're okay, and I'm really sorry. :Andrew: You serious? :Alex: Yeah. :Andrew: I gave you every chance to say that. For months, you could have just said that. :Alex: I said it that night. :Andrew: Oh, yeah, 'cause you didn't want me to tell the cops that you beat me up. You came to me in my hospital room when I was jacked up on painkillers, afraid I was never gonna see again. You tried, and then you never talked to me again. I saw you almost every day. I worked for your friends every day. I knew what happened that night. I knew what you were thinking. I knew why you hit me. And if you would have just treated me like a human being, if you would have just talked to me, maybe we could have avoided all this. :Alex: I didn't think you'd listen. :Andrew: Yeah, well, I'm a pretty good guy! :Alex: Why'd you do it? :Andrew: I don't have to explain myself to you. :Alex: Just tell me. :Andrew: Jo's been through enough. She doesn't need to live her life being scared. :Alex: Yeah, well, Jo would say she's pretty good at taking care of herself. :Andrew: Yeah, well, should she have to? ---- :Diane: I invited Dr. Avery. :Maggie: Of course you did. 'Cause who doesn't invite their plastic surgeon to dinner? ---- :Diane: You are right. You don't have any idea who I am anymore, because you haven't taken the time to try. The moment I left your father, it was like I could finally breathe. Now, I know that's not something you want to hear, but it's true. I have finally become the person that I always wanted to be. :Maggie: I want my mother back. :Diane: I'm sorry you don't like who I've become, but I do. And I'm not apologizing for that, not anymore. :Maggie: Where are you going? :Diane: I'm going to the hotel. I, uh... :Maggie: Mom. :Diane: I have an early flight in the morning. You have a great life here. You call when you're ready to share it with me. ---- :Owen: Amelia? Every day you don't open the door, it gets a little easier to stay inside. I can't pull you out anymore. No one can open this door but you. And I want to be here. See Also fr:Changement de direction Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S13 Episodes